


Part of the Rules

by Neurofancier



Series: Disaster Sadists and the Injudicious Masochists Who Love Them [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Domestic, Exhibitionism, Love, M/M, Obedience, Object Insertion, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurofancier/pseuds/Neurofancier
Summary: Jared’s first instinct is always to say yes to anything Richard asks of him. Yes, of course he can handle it. Yes, of course he will gladly take whatever Richard throws his way. No matter what, he’ll work it out, consequences be damnedRichard has a very special gift for him. Jared is very much in love.





	Part of the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Thanks to Anactoriatalksback, Ladiesloveduranduran, Fallfromgraceonmyface92 and Robokittens for all their helpful tips. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Jared is reading in the bedroom when Richard comes home. He listens to the comforting sounds of him unlocking the door, then kicking off his sneakers. A few moments later, Richard walks into the bedroom.

“Hey,” he greets Jared. 

“Hello,” Jared taps his iPad’s screen, minimizing the article he had been reading. 

Richard is carrying a Bed Bath and Beyond plastic bag, Jared notices. He wonders--has Richard bought something for the condo? Jared has been encouraging him to think of this space as his. It’s been slow, patient work. Richard has only recently started to leave little knick knacks in the common areas. If he has actually gotten something to decorate the apartment... oh, he should be so lucky, Jared thinks. What a wonderful sign that at last Richard feels truly at home here!

Jared leaves his iPad on the bedside table as Richard sits on the edge of the bed.

“How was your walk?” Jared asks, forbidding himself from looking at the bag too directly. Richard will tell him about it when he’s ready.

“It was. Good.” He leans close and Jared tips his chin up to meet his lips in a kiss, soft and sweet. “Are you, uh, are you busy? Am I interrupting something?” Richard is thumbing at the top button of Jared’s shirt absent-mindedly, like a tic he’s not aware of having.

“Not at all. I was merely reading an article on the changing migration patterns of the red-backed shrikes,” he explains, “It can wait.”

“Good. Because I, um, I got you something.” He places the plastic bag on the bed next to him.

Now that he has explicit permission, Jared allows himself to look at it. Richard reaches inside the bag and takes out a candle.

“Oh, Richard! You really shouldn’t have!” Jared coos, delighted by the gesture,“May I?” Richard nods, and Jared takes the candle, almost cradling it in his hands. “This is so thoughtful of you. You know how much I love scented candles.”

He brings it to his nose and takes a deep breath, but he can’t smell any perfume.

“Oh! No, it’s not. It’s not scented. I thought it’d be… better. If it wasn't,” he trails off, picking at his cuticles. 

“Did you, now?” Jared asks, confused but, as always, more than willing to give Richard the time and space he needs to explain himself.

“Yeah. Because, uh,” Richard rubs the back of his neck, “I didn’t. I. This candle is not… for lighting?”

“Oh?”

“N-no, it’s, like. It’s meant to,” Richard chews on his bottom lip. He’s blushing, his ears turning that lovely shade of pink. “It’s... it’s meant to-- look, you know that conversation we had last night? During-- yeah?” he watches Jared’s face, as if pleading him to understand.

Jared frowns. “That conversation-- oh. Oh!”

Richard nods quickly. “Yeah! Yeah.”

Jared feels his face heat up, too. Because yes, he does remember that conversation. Laying on this very same bed, the other man kneeling between his open legs, four of Richard’s fingers inside him to the last knuckle and his thumb flirting with the rim of Jared’s entrance as he whispered, “fuck, oh fuck, Jared, look at you taking them so easily. What else could I fit in there?”

“I was thinking,” Richard says now. “I was thinking that... Well, the candle is pretty big, but it looks like something you could probably, uh, handle. Considering previous experiences--” He clears his throat. “Maybe. Maybe you can. What do you think?”

Jared’s first instinct is always to say yes to anything Richard asks of him. Yes, of course he can handle it. Yes, of course he will gladly take whatever Richard throws his way. No matter what, he’ll work it out, consequences be damned.

But one the first rules Richard insisted on when they started this (“The weird sex thing,” as Richard calls it) was that Jared was to be honest about his limits. He is not allowed to do anything that would put his bodily or mental integrity in danger. Richard had been very clear about how he didn’t want to do anything that hurt Jared. It felt like such a luxury, to have a partner that would care about such a thing. It feels almost greedy. He often has to remind himself that caring about his own well-being isn’t selfish, so long as it is what Richard asks of him. After all, there is nothing Jared wouldn’t do for this man.

And so, for Richard’s sake rather than his own, he assesses the candle. The tip is slightly rounded, enough that it shouldn’t be too much of a strain to push it into his body. It doesn’t have any rough edges, just smooth wax that leaves no residue on his skin when he runs his fingers over it. The last inch of the candle is almost conical, wider than the rest. That’s good, he thinks. He knows better than to try to use insertable toys that don’t have a flared base, now.

As for the thickness of it… Jared wraps his long fingers around the candle, measuring its girth. His thumb and middle finger just about touch when he does. The candle is big, but not impossibly so. It’s going to be a challenge, to be sure, but certainly not the worst one his body has ever faced. And this one he will definitely enjoy.

“Yes,” he finally says, “I think its size is well within reasonable parameters.”

Richard gasps, awe in his eyes.

“Fuck. O-okay. Can we? Should we?” He looks down at Jared’s lips, moves closer, “Want to do it now?”

“I would love to.” Jared smiles warmly at him.

Richard returns the smile before crossing the few inches between them. Richard kisses like he’s starving, tongue and lips and teeth. He licks into Jared’s mouth, shifts to press his whole body against him. He’s back to fingering the top button of Jared’s shirt, but this time he doesn’t stop there, undoing it before moving to the next one. Warm hands peel the shirt off his shoulders before letting it fall on the bed without (oh, so naughty!) folding it.

Jared touches the hem of Richard’s t-shirt. “May I take it off?”

Richard shakes his head, “Not today.”

Jared nods and contents himself with running his hands over the fabric. The first time Richard refused to get naked in bed, Jared assumed that it was out of some sort of shyness about his body. Jared had started to reassure him that he found him extremely attractive, only for Richard to interrupt him.

“It’s not that,” he had said. “I mean. It is, a bit. But I. Like being clothed? While you’re naked. It makes me feel, um,” At this point, Richard had turned the most radiant shade of red, “Makes me feel powerful.”

Jared is always happy to do anything that makes his noble Captain feel powerful.

Richard’s mouth moves to his neck, then to his collarbone. He always kisses it a little too strongly, bites it a little too hard. Jared loves him for his unfettered passion and for the delicious, delicious sting of his teeth sinking into his skin. Some mornings he wakes up with a daisy chain of bruises around his throat, the sight of them such a pleasant reminder of the night before. 

Richard tugs clumsily at his belt. Jared lifts his hips for him and Richard pulls it out of his belt loops. Removing his pants and underwear takes some squirming but soon he’s blessedly, decadently naked under Richard’s clothed body. 

“Lube?” Richard prompts and Jared gets it from the bedside table.

“We’ll have to buy more. This bottle is nearly finished,” he points out.

Richard blushes at the implication but he also gets this little smug smile that always destroys Jared. He takes the bottle and parts Jared’s thighs. His hands are warm, his touch so much surer than it would have been a couple of months ago.

“You’re so hard,” he says as he rubs some lube between his digits to heat it up.

“Yes, oh, yes,” Richard’s fingers, two of them, pushing deep into him. He’s so, so glad that they have reached a point where Richard knows that it’s okay to do this, that Jared can take two at once. Prefers it this way.

“Thinking about the candle?” Richard slides his fingers out, then in, curls them slightly to hit his sweet spot. Jared’s hips twitch. “I’ve been. Thinking about it on my way here. Thinking about you.”

“Richard,” Jared keens, the knowledge that he was in Richard’s mind almost better than the physical pleasure of Richard scissoring his fingers open.

“I think I’ll make you ride it,” Richard says, growing bolder. “Drag the chair there,” he gestures at the space in front of the bed with a twitch of his neck, “Make yourself f-fuck yourself on it while I watch. Would you like that? Do you want to do that?”

“Anything for you, anything.” Richard pushes a third finger into him. “Richard, darling…”

“You’re so _hard_ ,” he repeats, blue eyes taking him in. “You really want it, right? Right?”

“Yes! Yes!”

Richard swears under his breath, squirts more lube onto his hand and pushes back in. Jared grabs at the sheets. The first time Richard had done this he had been charmingly hesitant, fumbling through the act. There’s still some of that in him. An eagerness that makes him clumsy, sometimes. But now there’s also a knowledge of Jared’s body, of when to push. How to coax him open so it feels like the sweetest form of surrender. When the fourth fingers slides in Jared groans, so, so grateful for the fullness.

“Fuck. Fuck. Look at you,” Richard moans.

Jared would rather look at him. He doesn’t think he’s much to look at, really. But he obeys, looks down past his flat, almost concave belly; past his dripping cock, at the space where Richard’s digits disappear inside him as he fingerfucks him.

“Is this enough?” Richard asks, almost pleadingly, “Are you-- are you ready?”

Jared nods before Richard is fully finished talking. He whines when Richard takes the fingers out.

“The chair,” Richard says, getting off the bed so fast Jared fears he might trip. “I’ll--” 

Richard moves the chair so it’s by the bed, places the candle on it. Jared gets up on legs that feel coltish and takes the bottle of lube Richard is offering him.

“Get it slick,” Richard says as he sits at the foot of the bed, facing the chair. “I want-- I want to watch.”

As requested, Jared puts on a show for him, spreads the lube over the smooth candle as if it were Richard’s cock he was preparing. Richard’s breath hitches at the sight.

Jared is generous with the lube - it’s part of the rules, he reminds himself. He must take care of his body, for Richard - before placing the candle back on the chair.

“Shall I do it now?” Jared asks, waiting for Richard’s permission.

Richard nods, eager.

Jared grabs the back of the chair with one hand and guides the candle to the right spot with the other. He inhales and starts lowering himself. His thighs strain with the effort of holding himself over the chair. The candle really is thick, so close to his limit. Bordering on too much. It occurs to him that at this point someone else would stop or ask for permission to slow down.

Richard is looking at him. His eyes are dark and hungry, on him, as he watches him from their shared bed, fists clenched over his own jeans. He's still fully clothed, and it does makes Jared feel his nakedness all the more keenly.

Oh, Jared could never stop. Wouldn't dream of it.

Jared breathes in, breathes out, wills his body to relax, and allows gravity and the lube do their job. He slides down and then he's sitting down on the chair, candle buried to its flared base inside him. He clenches around it. It feels solid, unyielding. So very real.

Richard licks his lips. "Is it," his voice is so rough and low, "Is it in?"

"Yes," Jared moans. "Oh, yes."

Richard's fingers twitch on the denim. "How. How does it feel?"

"Oh, Richard. I couldn't possibly describe--"

"Try," Richard cuts him off.

And of course, for him, he will.

“It’s…” he gasps. “It’s so big, Richard. It’s so thick. I can feel it stretching me.” He rocks his hips experimentally, groans. “It feels… so wonderfully full.”

Richard lets out a shaky breath. “Does it hurt?” His eyes widen as he catches up with what he just said. “I mean. In a good way. In that way that you like. Does it hurt?”

That’s his Richard, he thinks fondly. Even after Jared has reassured him time and again that he is just as much of a masochist as Richard is a sadist, he still worries.

“Yes, my darling,” Jared says, feeling full in an entirely different way, “It hurts so very good.”

Richard lets out a rough moan, “You’re hurting for _me_.”

“Yes. For you. Always.” He pushes down a little, feels his nerves sing and flare with the most delicious ache. “Oh, I love the way you hurt me.”

“Fuck. Oh, fuck,” Richard is looking a bit overwhelmed. One of his hands flies to the bulge inside jeans. He palms himself through the fabric. “Pinch your nipples. Hard.”

Jared does, twisting the little nubs as hard as he can, until they’re red and tender, pain radiating long after he releases them.

“Ohh, that hurts.”

“Good pain?” Richard asks.

“Yes,” Jared breathes, “Oh, Lord, Richard, it’s exquisite.”

“Fuck,” Richard gulps, “You can start riding it. When you can.”

Jared nods. He grasps the arm rests of the chair, bracing his weight and slowly lifts himself. The candle is heavy enough to stay on the chair as he does. He can feel every inch, the sweet drag of it as he raises his hips and then pushes himself down to take it back in.

It’s hard. He has to work for it - has to work for every inch, for the stretch and the deep, deep fullness of it. It takes him a minute to find a rhythm, but then he’s hitting his stride and riding it in earnest. His cock is heavy between his legs, dripping precome steadily as he rides the candle. 

He can’t use his hands to jerk himself off, not when he’s using them to hold himself up, and it’s not quite the right angle to hit his sweet spot. It doesn’t matter. He’s not going to need anything else to get off. Not when Richard is breathing hard on the bed, rubbing himself through his jeans, looking as wrecked as Jared feels. He’s watching Jared like there’s nothing else in the world. Not Pied Piper. Not his algorithm. Only Jared. Having that kind of attention on him is intoxicating. It makes him feel out of balance in the best possible way.

“Is this,” Jared bites his lip, “Is this what you wanted?” he asks, so eager to be of service.

“It is. Oh fuck, it is. You’re so good,” Richard says, “My s-slutty boy. My slutty _boyfriend_.”

“Yes,” Jared whimpers, doesn’t know which word to feel more grateful for, “Yours, yours, oh Captain, my love, all yours.”

It’s too much, it’s going to be too much, he knows. His cock feels so hard it hurts. Pleasure burns bright between his legs. He’s moaning with every breath now, his movements getting sloppier.

“Are you really close?” Richard finally, finally undoes his zipper, takes himself out to jerk himself off. “You look close, are you close?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jared bounces up and down.

“Are you going to come for me?” Richard strokes himself faster.

Jared whimpers, “Oh God, only if you let me, may I please?”

“You may.”

And Jared does, head thrown back, toes curling, pulsing pleasure making him shake and buck down on the candle. It lasts forever, and by the end of it he’s ready to collapse. 

Maybe Richard senses it, or maybe he can’t stand the thought of not touching him a second longer. Both options are so pleasant to think about. Either way, he gets up and catches him with an arm around his waist.

“Whoa, careful, don’t fall down...” Richard says as Jared put his arms around his neck.

Richard helps him to his feet. Jared hisses as the candle falls out of his poor, abused, so very satisfied entrance.

“You okay?” Richard asks, guiding him toward the bed. “Let’s sit-- ” They fall on the bed, instead, Jared on top of him. “Oof. Okay. Okay, that works too.”

Richard maneuvers them so they’re laying on the center of the bed. Jared feels drunk with endorphins, loose-limbed and relaxed. 

“Mmh, Richard.” He shivers. He reaches down for Richard’s cock, so hard still. “Tell me what you want. Do you want my mouth? Or shall I ride you? I’ll do anything for you.”

Richard groans. “Yes. No. Oh fuck, I’m not going to last that long,” he says, sounding almost panicked. He covers Jared’s hand with his own. “Just-- just like this. Just touch me. God, that was so fucking hot. The way you rode it, Jared…” 

“I did it for you,” Jared whispers, the two of them jerking Richard together, “I did it all for you.”

“I couldn’t look away, you were, you were amazing,” Richard reaches around him to squeeze his ass, then pushes two fingers into him. Jared groans, shudders with aftershocks. “God, you’re so wet, you’re still so wet and open, Jared, Jared--!”

And just like that he’s coming, hips stuttering under his. Jared watches his face contort, mouth opening and eyelids fluttering. He keeps stroking him through it, until Richard is squirming and patting his arm weakly to make him stop. 

Jared rolls off him but stays close. “Gosh. We got your t-shirt dirty,” he purses his lips and scratches at the white stain on the fabric.

Richard giggles. “Like I care.” He looks so handsome right now, face flushed still, wild curls over his forehead. 

Richard brushes his cheek with the back of his fingers. “You really were amazing.”

Jared turns his head to kiss his hand, “Not as much as you, my love.”

Richard blushes and ducks his head. It’s so endearing. “Uh, how is your…” He gestures vaguely downward, at Jared’s ass.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. My derrière will live another day,” Jared reassures him, “You know it can take a pounding."

Richard nods. “Do you, uh, do you want a glass of water? Something to eat? A shower?” 

Ever since they read that online guide on BDSM etiquette together, Richard has been so good at remembering about aftercare. Jared is so lucky to have him. He truly cares so much and it makes Jared feel a bit spoiled. 

He finds that he doesn’t mind it.

“Not yet,” Jared says, “Give me a minute to rest, first. That was a work out.” His thighs are going to hurt tomorrow, he can tell but it’s an ache he’s going to relish. 

Richard laughs softly. He lowers his eyes. “Is there, uh, anything I can do for you? Anything at all.”

“Oh, really, it’s fine,” Jared says airily. “I am okay, only...” He hesitates.. “Only...” Jared swallows. “If you could...” 

Richard nods encouragingly

He’s allowed, Jared reminds himself. It’s part of the rules.

He can ask for the things he needs. 

Jared takes a deep breath, braces himself, and says:

“Would you please hold me?”

Richard gives him a beaming smile. That, by itself, feels like enough of a reward. He opens his arms and Jared moves between them. Richard hugs him close, Jared’s head tucked under his chin, his fingers running through his hair. On their shared bed, Jared closes his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
